grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Keagan Lambert
Keagan Lambert is a character in DEATHGAME 9000. Profile Description: Keagan is a headstrong and reckless teenager out to prove himself worthy of being a hero. He's not very charismatic, having spent his childhood shunned by most kids, but he definitely doesn't let it bother him. Always the first to intervene in a fight no matter the reasoning behind it. His psyche took a major blow when he was rejected from becoming a member of the superhero squad his city was famous for. He attempted to be a solo hero instead, saving the city from a warhead by stealing the squad's flying car and making the bomb detonate safely from a serious distance. He was scarred, hospitalised and received permanent damage to his sight for his heroic sacrifice. He can't remember the long name for his condition, ventral something-or-other is how he refers to it, but it means his left eye can only see one clear object at a time, while everything else remains a blur. His right isn't as bad but is nowhere near as clear as it used to be. Thankfully, he has a pair of glasses he keeps secure on him at all times that helps. He is intensely protective of them, for more reasons than he admits. He wears a casual winter outfit and a black wool cap that is folded up at the hem but still reaches his eyes. There are slight indications of scarring on the left side of his face, not deep cuts but light burns, and his left eye is paler than his right. Having never joined any sports teams or trained to become a hero, his muscular disposition is about average. Abilities: Keagan is unnaturally immune to force, specifically Newton's law of inertia. Anything that comes into contact with Keagan, so long as he doesn't know it's there or at least can't see it will not impart any force onto him. Small thrown objects will bounce off harmlessly, sharp edges will fail to cut and bullets would impart heat but not pierce his skin. He could trip and smash his head into the floor, but so far as he didn't see the floor coming, he wouldn't feel a thing. There are three things his body cannot bounce though. Sound, heat and light. With this eye condition as it is, without his glasses he will fail to recognise much that is around him, doubling as an efficient protection from force. However the downside is he is more likely to put himself in harms way in the first place. Biography: Keagan had never thought of himself as someone who stood out. Even while he kept his “gift” under wraps, he never attempted to make use of it, barely even managing to keep a close circle of friends during his teenage years. He did dream of someday using his powers with a purpose, longing to someday shine as a superhero. His power wasn't exactly spectacular, and pretty much only allowed him to remain unharmed. There weren't many uses that his gift would have when helping others. When he finally found an opportunity to reveal his gift, he made a mistake that would cost him dearly. During a bank robbery, he attempted to fight off several armed criminals, hoping his ability would keep him safe. With his eyes closed, they didn't hesitate to shoot the foolish boy. Keagan hadn't expected that bullets would actually hurt him, and panicked. With his eyes open, the second pierced his gut, and he was left to die. If it wasn't for the superheroes that he so wanted to be part of, he would have died. He was reprimanded for his stupidity, and while they instructed him that the best use of his powers were to remain as a normal person, they would never hire someone like him. During his troubled recovery, he befriended a female resident of the hospital close to his own age. She was blind, but a very caring person. When Keagan had recovered, he continued to visit her as a friend to cheer her up during her treatment. It was on the day of her final operation that he encountered the event that changed his life forever. He was on his way to wish the girl good luck when he saw the Superhero team's electronically advanced car, rumoured to be capable of autopilot, flight and even to contain weaponry. What was abnormal about this was that someone was attempted to load a large device into the back seat, someone who had broken into the car shortly beforehand. Keagan knew about the risks, but there was something about the large cube that didn't bode well with him. He managed to distract the carjacker and land a clean punch on the side of his head, effectively knocking him to the ground. It didn't take long for him to realise what the device was, since he began to feel a tingling sensation around his body, usually one reserved for his ability deflecting something. Coupled with the radiation symbols overlapping the metal chassis of the bomb, the young would-be hero made one very important decision. He entered the car, quickly worked out how the autopilot worked, persuaded the on board computer (who turned out to be a sucker for the chance to become a hero itself) to help him, and plotted a coarse to drive out of the city before the warhead could explode. During this chase, the squad attempted to talk him out of it over the radio, having quickly learned of his flight from the activist who had sparked the incident. They attempted to gain access to the codes required to deactivate it, however, fell for a trap that would cause the bomb to detonate prematurely. Keagan and the computer agreed that vertical distance was needed, but the G-force that the car would endure on a vertical take off in flight mode would severely injure any regular human. Keagan, being abnormal, chose to take the plan to save the city, and in his sacrifice, becoming a hero. Not for himself, but that he wanted to save his dear friend, and everyone else inside the city that he called home. The autopilot had other ideas, and after it had travelled a sufficient distance into the sky that the turbulence would not upset the flight plan ejected Keagan into the open air, hoping his power would cause him to survive not only the fall, but being that close to a warheads detonation. Keagan watched as the car accelerated into oblivion, the blinding flash causing sever damage to his eyes, while the aftershock crashed into his body. Instead of obliterating it like it had done with the car, it harmlessly shunted him down towards the earth and discarding him into the concrete where he bounced painfully. His body finally accepted there were things it could not deflect, the light and heat from the blast leaving their marks on his body as a solid testament. But he survived, and thanks to his efforts do did the city. Not everything was perfect, the blast had untold effects, but he never learned what they were. He was checked back into hospital, commended for his bravery, and left to his own devices. He underwent surgery for his eyes but ultimately never regained proper use of them. However, a young girl chose to impart something that had once belonged to her, a pair of glasses that improved his sight, on the grounds that one day, once his sight got better, he would return them. Leaving Keagan with one hell of a reason to keep going on, no matter what. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:DEATHGAME 9000 Characters Category:Humans Category:No Image